Of Morals and Fangirls
by Celestial-moon-fire
Summary: What happens when your inner Fangirl tries to take over? It's usually not very pretty. Something I realized long ago, and so I locked her away. But now she's back... And she's writing yaoi. SoRiku yaoi.


Yea, this was writen right before I wrote Benefits, thopugh at first I only posted it on DeviantART. It's just me decideing to work witrh my inner fangirl, and how wasier it is for me now~ Pairing ins SoRiku, though I don't particularyly like it that much.

* * *

Of Morals and Fangirls

"Let me go!" I screamed angrily, struggling with all my might against the thickly woven rope binding me to the chair. As the figure cloaked in a pink Organization uniform walked past, I kicked my leg out, nearly tripping the offender.

"Oh Celestial, is that really necessary?" The girl under the cloak's hood sighed, shaking her head. I sent a glare that would chill the bones of even Sephiroth her way, but she ignored it in favour of sitting in the comfy brown computer chair, spinning once. "Can't you just relax and let your inner fan girl write for you?" She giggled, spinning in the chair a few more times.

"Never! You untie me this instance and- GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!" I attempted to use my feet to scoot the chair closer as her fingers brushed over my keyboard. The inner fan girl giggled again, shaking her head, and began typing into a fresh word document. "Quit touching my keyboard you Po confused excuse for a fan girl!" I yelled, giving up on my attempt to move the chair.

"Ouch, that really hurts, Janelle." The inner fan girl said. "And I have a name. It's Minette. Use it."

"You idiot! Don't use my real name in a story!" I gasped. "You have to use my alias!"

"Oh. Sorry. Which one?"

"Well I would prefer Author as we're not on good terms."

"Oh. Of course."

"That aside, as I said before, get the hell away from my computer!"

Minette gasped this time. "Author! Your language! I want to keep this fic rated K+."

"Like Ihell/I I'll watch my language!" I snarled, putting emphasise on my swear. "I could take this to M and beyond in a second." Again I pulled at the ropes binding me to the chair, cursing. "And I will if you don't let me go and slink off back to your cell." I threatened.

"But Author!" Minette whined. "I NEVER get to write. Just one story? Please?" She sent me a pleading look, eyes sparkling in the light. "You always have the spotlight!"

True, I did always have the role of the writer. I never let my inner fan girl take control. Why should I?" I asked anyways, eyes narrowing.

"Because! I need to practice!" she gave me her best puppy dog face, which I admit was convincing. I never knew that any part of me could act that cute. It was almost as if I were reading fluff between Marluxia and Zexion, or my newest favourite, Ivan x Matthew. So there I sat there, drooling over my favourite fluff stories.

"Author?" Minette snapped her fingers in front of me, bringing me out of my daydream.

"Huh?"

"You were just about to say I could write a story."

"Oh. Of course… Sure, go on." I said. I didn't realize I'd been tricked until she was already typing away. I sighed heavily, cursing my own gullibility,

"OmgomgomgRikuguesswhat?" Sora screemed causeing hes bestest friend to jump nearly ten feet in to the air. He hopped on the bed next to him bouncing around like a child who has eaten alot of suger. "Sora?" I greeted with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" He winced as Sora fell over the side of the bed after miscalculating the distance his last leap would take him. Sora jumped back up running his hand through his hair to make sure it was still spiky. "Yea I have something very important to tell you. Something veeeeerrrrrry serious." He was on all fours leaning closer to him after crawling back on the bed. Riku raised his eye again, leaning farther back. "Which is…?" "Riku we've been, like, friends for like… well, like since we were born, right?" Riku nodded wondering where this was going. "And I just thought, maybe… Well…" Sora gulped. "?"

"W-what? Sora-" Sora's lips pressed against his lingering for a moment before leaving a slight tingling sensation remaining.

"Sora, what in Kingdom Hearts was that for?" He shoutedscooted backwards nearly falling off the edge of the bed. "You can't just kiss your be-" your eyes widened as your speech was abruptly brought to a halt by a sharp stab of pain that seemed to pierce every inch of his body at once. For a moment, I could feel nothing but the pain, and then it seemed to drain from his body, lingering a moment in his head.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Sora cried, leaping across the short distance between them and landing with his arms wrapped around my waist. "I- S-Sora…" you rested a palm on your forehead, shaking his head. "I…" A glittery pink haze took over your vision, blocking out everything but the concerned face of my best friend. A sudden wave of emotion made me gasp. "Sora I think I love you!" you blurted out to him and hugging Sora tightly for a moment and then releasing him and kissed him deeply. I felt Sora wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. In a mater of minutes, he was pulling at the shirt that clung tightly Sora's body, cursing it for getting in his way-

"No!" I yelled out, attempting to hop my chair over towards Minette. "Stop! You can't write that! It's not- Ahh!" I cut myself off as the chair tipped over with a crash, my head banging painfully against the floor.

"Well why not?" Minette said, jumping out of the chair and leaning down so we were face to face. My glasses had slipped off my face and skitted across the floor, stopping just beside the computer chair. Minette grabbed them and turned back to me, rubbing them off and slipping them on my face.

I glared, not thanking her for retrieving them. "Because, it's flawed! LOOK at it!"

"I don't see a problem."

"Oh g- the grammar errors, the spelling mistakes… the lack of plot!" I gagged, thinking of where the plot-less story was headed at such a swift pace. "Is it really all about the sex for you?"

Now I wasn't about to pretend I was like a saint or anything, I've read my fair share of yaoi stories, and I'm guilty of enjoying several plot-less fics myself. But that was… It didn't even flow correctly! Half the reason I read them in the first place was the flow of words. Despite the subject of the mater, they were still beautiful pieces of literature. Quite memorable, too. I shuddered as random sentences slipped into my mind, blushing at what I'd read.

"Author? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, fine. I'm fine. Now would you be so kind as to untie me so I can show you how to write properly?" I managed to say as sweetly as possible, just about ready to die of over sweetening. Apparently, my inner fan girl knew me better than I thought, and denied my request.

"Why you- you're still part of me! You have to listen!" I pointed out, trying not to raise my voice.

"Last time I listened to you I would up locked in a cell for nearly two yeas." she replied, shaking her head at me. "You can just give me hints from your little bit of floor there.

"Can you at least fix the chair?"

"Nope."

"Fu-" at that moment a particularly loud truck drove by, honking its horn loudly. Probably a once in a life time thing, as the only truck to dare brave the road in from of my dear Nana's house only came on Tuesdays. My voice was drowned out by the sound.

"Language Author."

"Shut up. let's just get this over with."  
"My, but you're grumpy today." She teased.

"It's five A.M and I haven't had sleep in over twenty four hours. Trust me, you'd be grumpy too."

"If you say so author. let's get started." I groaned as she copied her writing and pasted it below. She read the first line aloud as I ordered her too, and I thought about it for a moment.

"Well I can see several mistakes right here. 'OmgomgomgRikuguesswhat?' I understand he's excited… But I had to reread several times to make sure I had the correct meaning. I'm a fast reader, and I hate when the flow of the story is broken by such a line. Try spaces. Its the big rectangle at the bottom of the keyboard." Minette sent me a glare, but complied and added spaces.

"Another think. Get rid of the 'omgs' and either leave it out, or actually right 'oh my god' on it."

We moved on to the next sentence, which was as bad as the first. "Sora screemed causeing hes bestest friend to jump nearly ten feet in to the air." I shook my head. "ou spelled both 'screamed' and 'causing' wrong, as well as created a word that isn't in the English dictionary. 'Hes' should be his, and there should be a comma between screamed and causing." Minette sighed, fixing each mistake I pointed out. It took forever, but eventually, this is what we had:

"Oh my god Riku, guess what?" Sora screamed, causing his best friend to jump nearly a foot in to the air. He hopped on the bed next to him, bouncing around like a child who'd eaten too much sugar.

"Sora?" I greeted with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?" He winced as Sora fell over the side of the bed after miscalculating the distance his last leap would take him. Sora jumped back up, running a hand through his hair to make sure it was still spiky.

"Yea, I have something very important to tell you. Something veeeeerrrrrry serious." He was on all fours, leaning closer to him after crawling back on the bed. Riku raised his eye again, leaning farther back. "Which is…?"

"Riku, we've been friends for like… Well, since we were born, right?" Riku nodded, wondering where this was going. "And I just thought, maybe… Well…" Sora gulped. "Riku, I think I love you."

"W-what? Sora-" Sora's lips pressed against his, lingering for a moment before leaving a slight tingling sensation as he pulled back.

"Sora, what in Kingdom Hearts was that for?" He shouted as he scooted backwards, nearly falling off the edge of the bed. "You can't just kiss your be-" His eyes widened as his speech was abruptly brought to a halt by a sharp stab of pain that seemed to pierce every inch of his body at once. For a moment, he could feel nothing but the pain, and then it seemed to drain from his body, lingering only moment longer in his head.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Sora cried, leaping across the short distance between them and landing with his arms wrapped around Riku's waist.

"I- S-Sora…" Riku rested a palm on his forehead, shaking his head. "I…" A glittery pink haze took over his vision, blocking out everything but the concerned face of his best friend. A sudden wave of emotion made him gasp. "Sora, I think I love you too!" He blurted out to him and hugged Sora tightly for a moment, then releasing him. He kissed him deeply. He felt Sora wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sora moaned into their kiss, making Riku shiver.

In a matter of minutes, he was pulling at the shirt that clung tightly Sora's body, cursing it for getting in his way of his progress. Eventually he tore the fabric with his sheer strength, pushing his brown haired friend back on the mattress, climbing on top of him. They kissed again, Riku exploring Sora's mouth with his tongue.

He wasn't sure when, but at one point he'd removed his own shirt and was already working on the many buttons, buckles, zippers and chains that held Sora's pants on. "R-Riku…" He moaned softly after they broke apart, gripping the sheet tightly as he waited for him to continue.

"Ha… Sora, you have too many zippers…" Riku muttered, trailing soft kissing down the side of his neck and then his chest. Finally, with a sound of victory, he had Sora's pants undone and halfway down his slender legs.

What happened next was simply a round of, well to put it in words Minette could understand, hot, unrestrained sexual intercourse that left them both spent for hours.

The end~

"Not the greatness piece of literature," I commented. "Though at least now it flows better, if not still just as sickening and plot-less as before."

"Oh get off my case, it's not my fault I was locked away for two years."

"Well excuse me, but I let you write a whole story. Thirteen or so chapters long, at that! And it was just as bad as the starting of this SoRiku madness."  
"It's not madness." Minette retorted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's in my head, Minette. Everything there is madness." We both laughed at that. It was a simple truth pointed out to me by nearly everyone who bothered to talk to me.

"Well at least the words came out right I guess." Minette shrugged. I think that was the moment we both kind of realized we did better when we worked together.

Before she had a chance to say something about how I needed her to get over my nervousness at writing scenes, I said "See what happens when we work together?"

"Hey, I was going to say that!" She frowned at me. I grinned, looking at her hopefully.

"NOW can I be untied?"

"I don't know, Author…" She shook her head. "You still seem pretty rabid to me."

"Me? Rabid? I feel quite docile right now." I lied. Truthfully I wanted to throttle the idiot for tying me up and forcing me to read her attempt at fiction.

"Mmm… Nah, I'll let you stay down there for a while." She winked at me as she skipped past, locking the door in place with me still tied to the chair. A chair on its side. And…

'My nose itches.' I realized, alarmed at my inability to scratch it. "Minette!" I called. "Come back! I need your help!" I heard laugher from outside the door, but it made no move to come inside. "Minette, I swear if you don't help me out I'll… Do… Something. Yea, I'll do something!"

"I highly doubt you could do anything to me." She said, peeking her hear round the side of the door after opening it a crack.

"I could lock you up again." I threatened.

"Oh no, whatever will I do? Author is going to lock me away and have trouble writing again!" She sighed dramatically. "Oh, what's a fan girl to do?"

Okay, so I couldn't lock her up anymore. Something must have influence over her actions, though. 'If not, I'll be in for one hell of a life."

IMoral of the story: Work with your inner fan girl. She may annoy the hell out of you, but learning to cooperate can both improve your writing and your outlook on a fandom. Don't lock her away, where she'll get rusty like mine has, and don't let her take full control either./I


End file.
